All Down Hill:Vertical Velocity Short Stories
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: Short stories and collections using the characters and universe of my "Vertical Velocity" story. Each prompt is different and some prompts continue as mini-series. Some stories may be AUs but still feature the same characters in the story.Next Up: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Rated: M
1. How Long? Episode 1:How Long Has It Been

**Author Note**: Hello all. Okay so this is the start of these short stories. These are I guess you could say in an AU of sorts from the original universe of the Vertical Velocity story. Also I will tell you the prompt that I either though of or that I found before each chapter just so you know what's going on in each story.

They will be in a random order unless noted with an "Episode" tag after the chapter name like this one. So this means that the "How Long" prompt will have more chapters and same thing goes for other story prompts like this.

Also pardon me if this is lacking romance or something like it. I am not really a mushy love person. If anything I forget the anniversary dates.

Last thing, on a completely random note that trailer for Iron Man 3 fucked my emotions all up. That is all.

**Prompt:** _What if Vanessa and Tony's relationship was more than just friendship?_

* * *

_How long did it take before I ended up here?_

Vanessa gazed up at the bedroom ceiling as the question wandered in her mind. Of course everything from beyond a hand's length became blurry due to her not wearing her glasses, but the figure lying next to her was in perfect focus. She saw the tan back move up and down with each slow rhythmic breath before she turned her attention back to the blurry ceiling.

Those last few hours of sex had really worn them both out, yet she couldn't sleep. Her mind became restless as for some reason it choose now to recount how she ended up in her current position.

Vanessa closed her eyes and thought back.

It took three months to get in the Stark Innovators internship. Then after the meeting with Pepper Potts she was hired on the spot. That next day she met her employer Tony Stark.

So far that was three months and two days.

Then it was about another four or six weeks of doing paperwork for Tony and doing PR work. Vanessa really didn't get to spend that much alone time . The only time that she spent a long amount of time alone with him was during the Stark Expo that year. Pepper had told her that her second job as an intern was to babysit Tony, as was everyone's job in the company. However that turned out to be a hard task, as with Pepper out of town and Vanessa not really knowing how to handle Tony, he went as Vanessa described it "wild and crazy" when really it was just a typical day in the life.

So now it had been about five months give or take a few days.

Now this is where things became a blur.

It took a few more months before Vanessa and Tony formed a strange employee-employer friendship. She never called him Tony but he always called her Nessa to her annoyance. Around that same time Tony and Pepper started to get serious. It was also that time when Vanessa and Happy Hogan became really good friends. Although Vanessa believes him to be around 34, the 11-year age gap was hardly there when she talked to him. Then again growing up her mother always said she was mature for her age and sometimes took things too seriously.

_That's what I'm doing now. I always over think shit._

Vanessa paused her train of though to scold herself but then got back to her pervious task.

Anyway, she noticed over the year that Tony became very interested in her and Happy's relationship and that he would often times ask her embarrassing questions.

"Are you two screwing around? Because I think the company has a policy on that. Oh then that means Pep and I can't... Look up that policy and if there is one let me know because that has got to go."

She tried to count the time now most likely over two years. Give or take a month. She ran her hand over her face scolding herself for not being able to keep track of time. Just incase she was fired and had to find a job; she didn't even know how long she had been at her first one. Although she doubted it would happen she always took precaution.

Even with Tony saying "It will have to be so cold in Hell the day I fire you that the Devil will have to ask God for some ice skates."

Vanessa scolded herself again for getting off topic, which happened a lot when she thought too much.

It had to be around fall when she noticed something between Tony and Pepper. She couldn't quite place what it was but whatever happened was slowly drifting them apart and yet brought Happy and Pepper closer together. She tried to get the scoop from Happy but he wouldn't budge. Pepper was no help either as she, just like Vanessa, like to keep personal issues and work separate. Tony however was a different story. Although he never said anything he didn't have too. Vanessa read it all over his face.

One day he had called her town to his garage to ask her opinion of the paint job he should get for a vintage Thunderbird he bought just that week. As he rambled on Vanessa blocked him out and looked at his face. His body always betrayed him in her eyes.

"Look," she said interrupting him looking down at the ground.

"I don't know what happened between you and Pepper but if you want to talk about it I'm here." She looked up. "Don't give me that 'What are you talking about?' look. I may be busy but I'm not blind. Even with the little time I have to see you two, you aren't as close as you where when you where, I presume, dating. But look, if you need to talk and JARVIS can't compute a answer or Rody can't babysit you at a club I'll be right here; at the desk Mondays through Fridays, in here working your schedule, and at my apartment that for some reason you just like to show up at without calling."

_That was the point I think._ Vanessa thought.

The point where they became good friends. They where still good friends but she couldn't quite place the exact point when they went from friends to lovers. Maybe she just needed to stop analyzing it and just live in the moment as Tony is always telling her. It wasn't bad being with him. In fact nothing really changed between the two except they got more personal with each other, she called him Tony when out of the office, and they slept together every now and again.

She remembered that exactly though. The first time they slept together. She had been, to Tony's shock, a virgin at that point. Frankly that whole thing scared him.

"None of the guys tried anything with me." she explained the day she told him. "They all thought I was stuck up. And the few I did go out with always cheated on me. Not that I cared because they where jerks but will real sluty girls. I was afraid I might catch something."

In fact because she knew of Tony's reputation she demanded he get tested just to be safe. He told her to stop over analyzing and got tested. It came back all negative to Vanessa's shock.

"Yay let's celebrate!" he said as he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom.

She found out a week later after sleeping with him that he was nervous. He told her this was the first time he could remember sleeping with a virgin and was afraid that if he did something that she didn't like, her first time of having sex would always be seen as a horrible experience.

It wasn't. It was wonderful. She had never felt that happy before and of course Tony was ready to help keep her that happy.

It didn't take long before Pepper realized the two where some kind of strange couple but never talked about it out loud at first. But eventually she acknowledged it.

Vanessa continued to look at the blurry ceiling as the tan back turned over to reveal Tony's face and disheveled hair. His eyes cracked open as he looked at her.

"You still up?" he said mumbling.

She gave out a yawn. "I was, had a bad dream. I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

Vanessa turned her back towards him and soon felt his chest on her back and arms over her waist. He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, his facial hair and stubble tickling her. She gave a tired giggle, felt Tony smile and received a kiss on her neck.

She realized then who cares how long it's been like this as long as there is more of this to come.


	2. What the hell is this!

**Note:** I got this idea after a recent trip to a comic con where next to the Sherlock DVDs they had comic movie parody porn. And one disk was about the Avengers. So this is how I think they may react to it. Sorry if they seem OOC. This is my first time writing all of them.

**Prompt**: _What if the Avengers found some of the work their fans put out? What if it was a porn tape?_

* * *

"You all won't _believe_ what I found." Came a laughing Tony as he went and burst into the lounge. The Avengers and Vanessa all looked at him from their respective activities with mild interest.

"What did you find? Another ceiling mirror for your bedroom?" said Vanessa who went back to her magazine as she sat legs crossed on the couch.

Tony plopped next to her and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.

"Oh my funny intern if you only knew. Hell I wish I did find another mirror but this is better!"

Tony lifted up a DVD case just as Clint snatched it from his hand flipping it front to back.

"What is it? A documentary about you?" Clint chuckled as he stopped and read the cover.

Suddenly, his chuckling stopped and his face contoured to a frown. He then turned to Tony who jumped up and snatched the DVD back.

"That can't be real Stark." He said voice deadpan.

Tony just grinned and flipped the package in the air, "Oh it's real and we are gonna watch it."

Vanessa threw her magazine on the couch and shot Tony an annoyed look, "Oh for God's sake what the hell is it Tony?" Her boss always agitated her when he played guessing games like this.

"This, my friends," he said holding up the case for everyone to see. "is porn."

Steve nearly choked on his drink, Bruce blushed some, Clint remained silent, Vanessa frowned, Natasha was not that surprised (almost as if she had been waiting for the day Tony suggested a group porn watching), Tony smiled, and Thor just sat in his chair asleep.

"What the hell Stark?!" yelled Vanessa as she walked up to Tony. "We aren't watching porn!"

"But, it's not just regular porn. It's a porn movie about us."

"What?" she said as she took the DVD from his hands.

Sure enough on the cover where porn stars dressed up as them with the title "The Avengers: XXX Heroes" in bright red print.

Vanessa stared at the actors on the cover and soon found the one representing her. The woman was the same caramel complexion, had the same glasses, and had the same straight black hair. Only her breast where larger, her suit jacket too small, her skirt to short, and she had her right leg over the actor playing Tony, who was fully dressed in his Ironman suit.

Vanessa then saw another woman dressed in her Vertigo costume and wondered how the hell could she be in two places at once. Then she remembered. She realized that the public knew her as Tony Stark's intern first and that they really didn't know of her greater role as an in-training hero at S.H.E.I.L.D, since her face was covered during the Loki incident. As far as the public was concerned Vertigo was a whole different person.

Just as she finished her analysis Tony snatched the case and took out the DVD and popped it into the player.

"Stark I don't want to see this." Said Steve who was standing at the bar when Tony first walked in. He didn't have a drink then but after the news he quickly poured him some scotch.

"You shouldn't have even brought something like this in the presence of ladies."

Tony shrugged at Steve, "Stop being old fashioned, besides this could be fun!"

Bruce, who was sitting next to Steve, had taken off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't think I want to sit around for this."

Natasha went and sat next to Vanessa, who reclaimed her spot, on the couch. "I wanna see now." Said Vanessa who sat with legs and arms crossed with her lips pursed. "I want to see if they made me and my split personality into whores."

Tony sat next to his intern and laughed. "Of course they made you into a whore, its porn!"

His comment earned him a cold glare from Vanessa as Natasha just sighed. She hated to admit it but she was curious too to see how they made her look in this movie. Granted it was porn but she hoped they at lease showed she was smart.

Clint sighed and sat next to Steve and Bruce as Tony called for JARVIS to start up the movie.

The start of the movie opened up with a Loki look a like plotting another 'Take-Over-The-World' scheme. This time however he decided to go undercover at A.R.M.O.R. to learn the weaknesses of each Avenger, to have a better chance at fighting them. Through the first 50 minute of the film just about every character had sex with each other. Hawkeye with Black Widow, Black Widow, Vertigo and Bruce in some sort of strange threesome, Vertigo and still disguised Loki, Captain and a A.R.M.O.R. agent, Captain and Black Widow, Thor and the same A.R.M.O.R. agent (who they all thought was almost a female version of Coulson), Ironman and Vertigo Ironman and Black Widow and a few other pairings.

"We haven't even hit the middle yet and I think they've just about screwed everyone on board the damn ship." Said Clint who was munching on popcorn after leaving to get refreshments. Up to a certain point the movie just got too campy for him, even for porn.

"Hey, I don't really sound like that do I?" Steve whispered to Bruce after the Captain in the film used the words "shucks", "dame", and a few other phrases that just sounded corny in every sentence he used.

"Not…ALL the time." Said Bruce. "But you really can't help that. They have bad script writing to blame for him." He said pointing to the screen.

Steve just put his hands over his face and sighed muttering something about being corny and how he couldn't help it.

As Vanessa sat she started to become anxious. She wondered if they actually put her in this snuff film or if she was just to be on the cover as a teaser. She almost felt disappointed at the fact her only representation was a whore version of her superhero self.

"Hey everyone shut up I'm next!" cried Tony as the fake Iron Man walked on the screen down a long hallway.

Iron Man sighed as he leaned on a wall reading through notes. "I don't know what to do with this data. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm stuck."

"I can help." Came a voice as Iron Man looked up to see Vanessa's intern character peering over her glasses at him.

She sauntered over and led him into an open lab as they began some useless research. As they did the obvious sexual tension built up so much Vanessa was sure she could feel it though the TV. As Nessa, the name they called her look a like, (and at this name Vanessa cringed because only Tony called her by that and it gave this part of the movie some sort of sick alternate reality look) leaned on the counter Iron Man quickly snuck around her and pressed into her back, pressing her forward on the counter.

"Thanks Nessa for your help."

"No problem, I'm here to help with anything."

"Anything?" he said as he pushed forward towards her and she let out a moan.

And just after that sentence a heated make out session started between the two as Nessa then got down on her knees and unzipped Iron Man's pants. "Mr. Stark I've always wanted to suck your big, fat, cock. Can I, please?"

Tony sat there giggling to himself as he glanced over at Vanessa. Her face contorted from a look of boredom at the start to anger to just utter disbelief. Her anger and embarrassment clearly shown from how red her face had gotten.

"Well Vanessa, as flattered as I am, I don't think that would be appropriate. Well, not with everyone here, unless you're into that." Said Tony as he looked at her.

"Shut the hell up!" Vanessa retorted as she shoved him away from her.

After the sex scene between Nessa and Iron Man, Loki came in still posing as an agent. He then took out his scepter and placed it on Nessa's chest going on about creating more minions and making an army. And soon enough she was under his power and under his body as they had sex on the lab floor.

Vanessa put her face in her hands. "They made me the one to fuck Loki. I will kill whoever made this movie."

"Who was better though me or him? I know it was me but just for clarification." Said Tony as he looked at his disgruntled intern. "Also, just curious can you move your leg like that? Cuz that would be really awesome if you could. I really didn't even know a leg could move that way."

The movie ended with Loki being defeated and the team celebrating with a huge orgy, as Tony yelled out that that should had happened after the real battle with Loki and what a fool he was to suggest shawarma. But quickly dismissed the idea when he realized that meant he would have to see Fury nude.


	3. Yo what da shizzle?

**ARTHOR NOTE:** _Hi all, I just discovered a website called that basically thugs out webpage. I tried it on my fic and this is the result. So just appreciate the silly and I will get a real prompt up soon._

_This is Chapter 9: The Fallen God part 2_

* * *

Vanessa saw tha smoke trail end as her ass passed by a high cliff n' realized there was a thug on top of dat shit. Even though her ass went by quick dat familiar gaze busted some lyrics ta her it was Loki.

Vanessa landed on tha ground up in between Tony n' tha blond playa n' lifted her visor ta bust a glare at Tony.

"Is yo ass straight-up mad?!" Biatch yelled.

"Do not touch mah crazy ass again." Said tha blond playa up in a straight-up deep voice.

Tony lifted up his helmet, "Then don't take mah stuff."

"Yo Ass have NO IDEA of what tha fuck yo ass just interrupted!" cried tha blond angrily.

Tony looked around, "What, biatch? Shakespeare up in tha park, biatch? Doth mutha know yo ass wearth her drapes?" he holla'd gesturin ta tha manz outfit.

"This is some shiznit dat go far beyond tha comprehension of yo ass n' yo' playaz playa of iron. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Loki will grill Asguardian justice." Said tha blond playa gesturin towardz Vanessa.

"When Loki handz over tha cube then he is ghon be all yours. But until then," his wild lil' grill plate snapped closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "stay up of tha way."

Vanessa ran over ta Tony as her ass saw tha blond playa go up in a separate direction.

"Tourist." Mumbled Tony.

"Tony just," holla'd Vanessa whoz ass turned ta give one last glizzle all up in tha retreatin man, only ta quickly close her helmet n' yell "MOVE!" as her ass was busted flyin back wit such speed n' force tha fuck into Tony as tha pair broke though a tree.

Vanessa swore her ass head a few ribs crack as tha heavy weight on her chest, dat her ass saw ta be tha manz hammer, suddenly fly off of her muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch coughed violently as her ass tried ta regain her breath as Tony sat up n' tried ta git her up as well.

"Is yo ass ok?" axed Tony afta a suddenly violent cough struck her as her ass gasped fo' breath.

"I be fine." Biatch rasped clutchin her chest, "I can still peep mah screen past tha blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Itz not a shitload so itz aiiight."

"Blood!" holla'd Tony.

"No itz fine!" Biatch called up only ta peep his ass charge all up in tha blond playa n' knock his ass tha fuck into a tree as well n' gettin tha fuck into a fightin stizzle.

As tha blond playa charged back at Tony he quickly uttered a "Git up of tha way" ta Vanessa.

Vanessa knew her ass wouldn't be able ta help Tony dis time so her ass used what tha fuck lil strength her ass gained back ta fly on top of tha cliff dat her ass passed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch took off her helmet n' wiped a shitload of tha blood dat had trickled down her lip. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch took her glasses off n' pinched tha bridge of her nozzle wit a sigh. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hoped dat he would be fine without her muthafuckin ass.

"That was like impressive." Came dat familiar soft voice.

Vanessa looked up. Loki was lyin up in front of her on tha edge of tha cliff, watchin tha fight down below yo. Dude looked like a teenage ho ta Vanessa, watchin as two boys fought over her muthafuckin ass.

"I would have though you'd up n' leave. If I didn't give a fuck any mo' betta I would say yo ass wanted ta git caught."

Loki chuckled n' sat up ta peep Vanessa. "Yo Crazy-Ass straight-up strong but fragile. I wonder how tha fuck dat is?" Dude gave her a sinista smile as he continued.

"Yo Ass gotz a strong heart."

"Itz up in mah blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I have tha blood of tha panther. I be a descendent of warriors." Biatch holla'd raisin her hand ta sheezy tha blood on her gludd.

"Straight-Up now, biatch? There is only weak-minded creatures here on Earth, n' yo ass claim ta have tha blood of tha panther. Da blood of a warrior." Dude grinned a toothy grin before quickly puttin on a condescendin frown.

"Although yo ass is strong fo' a Midgardian, yo ass is pathetic fo' a warrior."

Vanessaz grill became expressionless as her ass fuckin started ta rap up in a calm voice.

"My fuckin gangstas is one of tha strongest gangstas on dis hood. Put yo muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel this, muthafucka! Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Since they stepped foot on dis ground they have stood tall, powerful, n' prosperous. They always protected they home, some wit they lives, fo' freedom n' peace of they gangstas fo' realz. And still ta dis dizzle they have never been conquered."

Vanessa stood up n' strutted up ta Loki, her eyes only meetin his chest but her ass still looked up ta his ass defiantly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch felt a tingle of excitement n' adrenaline rush all up in her, almost hopin dat he would say some shiznit else so dat her ass would be able ta push his ass off tha cliff.

"Not by inside forces and outside forces. Not now n' not ever. My fuckin blood aint gonna allow yo ass ta try n' conquer mah home. Even if I have ta die fo' dat shit."

Lokiz narrowed his wild lil' fuckin eyes at her muthafuckin ass. Not up in a menacin way yo, but almost as if he was analyzin her muthafuckin ass.

"Such a bold statement from such a lil' small-ass creature fo' realz. As I holla'd before, yo ass have pimped out potential. Too bad it will die wit yo ass once dis hood is mine."


End file.
